


【希寡】After

by HoursHunter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoursHunter/pseuds/HoursHunter
Summary: 娜塔莎从没想过自己会如此享受这些：毫无营养的事后温存。无理任性的撒娇胡闹。没有价值的时光空耗。
Relationships: Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov, 玛丽亚·希尔/娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	【希寡】After

**Author's Note:**

> * 时间线A2后，队3前。  
> * 内含绿寡BE，避雷注意。

娜塔莎从希尔发着抖的体内退出来，侧身去摸床头的抽纸，擦拭了被打湿得一塌糊涂的手掌，再帮对方简单收拾了黏糊糊的腿心。希尔还在轻微抽搐。她任由黑寡妇轻柔地抚弄她的下体，半张脸埋在枕芯里，随着对方的动作发出类似喘息的嘤咛。高潮后的余韵让希尔在床上小小地缩成一团，娜塔莎最后用力把她环进怀里。她们沉默地偎依着，娜塔莎屈着手指去蹭希尔还有些发烫的脸，对方红着的眼角仍然带着点冰凉的湿润。黑寡妇忍不住侧头舔了舔她的泪渍。希尔低低地哼了一声。

“希尔。”娜塔莎贴着她的耳畔叫着。希尔抬起半分眸子望着她。

“嗯？”

“希尔。”

“嗯。”

“……玛丽亚。”娜塔莎用鼻尖拱着她的鬓角。希尔只漫声应着，懒懒地闭上眼。停顿了一下，又说：“吻我好吗？”

娜塔莎亲过去，嘴唇和嘴唇缠绵了一会儿，分开时希尔还有些气息不稳。“睡觉吧？”娜塔莎问。“还不想。”她说，脸侧过去蹭了蹭黑寡妇的肩窝，“再陪我一下？”是很轻的问句，语气有些含糊，是很罕见的撒娇意味。希尔很少撒娇，无论要与不要都是肯定句，是不容置疑的指令。她们刚开始上床时，黑寡妇热衷于看着衣冠楚楚的指挥官跪在她腿边取悦自己，清廉禁欲的表情和她的服从姿态形成巨大反差，一股强烈的控制欲就会从胸膛里涌了上来；然而无助凌乱地躺在自己怀里的希尔分外柔软，卸下一切防备的模样乖巧温顺，却戳中了黑寡妇最原始的保护欲，给予了她莫大的勇气。那双茫然又安心的蓝眼睛美得惊人，专注地望过来，看着看着娜塔莎就失了神。

最初没人把这事当真。怎么开始的也不很记得，无非酒精、压力、水到渠成和顺水推舟。都是成年人，又都在谍报组织工作，谁真的动情谁就是傻。希尔长得好，又没巴顿那么嘴碎，是很不错的炮友，甚至说得上是最好，公和私、欲望和感情都切割得很干净，从不对与己无关的事过多置喙。断断续续上了几年床，后来她们甚至都能在十分钟内让彼此高潮，但不过也仅此而已。娜塔莎犯懒，工作性质让她没有太多风月的兴趣，对待床事向来都像一顿速战速决的快餐，而希尔显然也是。兴之所至时她倒不介意玩些情趣增添体验，但女人之间的确要拖沓些，她们一个外勤特工一个内勤高管，都忙，上床的机会原本不多，能有这种条件的时候更少。于是当弗瑞开始筹备复仇者计划之后，这段无关紧要的关系也随之中止。她自己身为复仇者中的一员倒还好些，无非只是卖命；指挥官就没那么好运，除了卖命还得卖肝。纽约大战结束时，她在天空母舰上见到了大半年来没见过的副局长，对方额角带着暗红色的擦伤，侧脸的轮廓看上去很是疲惫。也许希尔需要些短暂的快乐——娜塔莎本来这么想，一抬头却望见那双透亮的蓝眼睛君临天下般穿透天空，莫名令她心口发怵，便彻底失去了把她从指挥台上拖进洗手间的勇气。

她们不是同一路人，娜塔莎早就清楚。希尔是有力量的，比复联里任何一名英雄都是。弗瑞利用这一点干了不少缺德事，包括在神盾解散后让希尔独自面对来自世界的千夫所指。托尼和派珀提供的协助有限，毕竟绝大多数的秘密都维系在希尔一个人身上，而她又绝不会将它们假手于人。面对这种光明磊落的无坚不摧，在黑暗中蛰伏太久的黑寡妇只能懦弱地选择敬而远之。离开纽约前的午夜，娜塔莎用上半生的间谍技巧，爬上前指挥官的窗台，恰好看见希尔正在自慰。她坐在电脑桌前，面前有一杯喝得只剩薄底的酒。窗帘缝隙里能看到的只有一个隐约的侧面，希尔拉开半个裤头，一只手探进去，双腿蹭动，肩线起伏。卷曲的棕发遮挡了希尔的表情，娜塔莎注视着那影子由弧度轻微的颤抖到幅度剧烈的抽搐，下巴尖在某一刻扬起来，逆着光，往下露出一抹洁白的咽喉。过程不长，酒杯里的冰块都还没消融。希尔把手抽出来，小臂随意地搭在桌角上，指尖还淌着亮晶晶的水光。几息之后半张脸偏过来，是她站着的方向；于是在那汪水蓝色对上视线之前，黑寡妇转过身，略显仓皇地逃离了现场。

希尔不需要任何人，甚至连性爱都可以独自完成。娜塔莎想起很久之前，曾半真半假地嘲讽了希尔取向，指挥官靠在办公桌旁系好裤扣，微微愣了愣，只不带语气地说：但男人比较方便。是有过男友吗？除了她之外还找过牛郎吗？然而话到嘴边又咽了下去。希尔在私人问题上从不越矩，娜塔莎也愿意给予应有的尊重，她们当时的关系不足以让娜塔莎问出这些。直到现在希尔温热的鼻息喷在她的锁骨上，放松地把全身的重量都交付给她，这些问题也都不再重要。娜塔莎亲了亲她前额，要求陪伴的人反而沉默着，只是不肯睡着，微微无措地睁着眼睛。

“你说你明天不用加班，早餐出去吃？”

“好。”

“我喜欢你衣柜那件大红色的晚裙。”

“派珀网上给我买的，想要明天发你地址。”

“和旺达交流有点累，我不擅长应付小女孩。”

希尔笑了一声。“你擅长应付过谁。”

娜塔莎停了一下，又开始念人名字。“……希尔。”

“嗯。”

“希尔。”

“嗯。”

希尔希尔希尔希尔希尔。希尔只是应着，带着些清冷的笑意，鼻音懒洋洋的，却没有不耐的意思，仿佛只要对方一直叫下去，她就能这么应一辈子。娜塔莎喜欢喊她的姓氏胜过本名，简短的音节在舌尖弹出来，带点隐秘的亲昵。娜塔莎低头蹭了蹭希尔的鼻尖，往下走，又忍不住亲起来。喘息声很轻，连说话的嗓音也是低的，说的是些无关痛痒的八卦琐事。

娜塔莎从没想过自己会如此享受这些：毫无营养的事后温存。无理任性的撒娇胡闹。没有价值的时光空耗。如同陷入热恋的青少年，而她们早就不是小孩。平静对黑寡妇来说太过奢侈，之前只有和布鲁斯在一起时才能隐约获得共同沉沦的快慰。同样是被迫成为怪物的男人，眼神总是带着苍老的苦涩。问诊看病的时候，擦拭眼镜的时候，疏离微笑的时候——去印度见到他的第一眼娜塔莎就明白了：他们才是同类。没有词语可以形容黑寡妇得知这个事实时那种恶意的狂喜。伟光正的英雄团队里终于有人可以与她共享同一份幽暗深浓的绝望。触碰浩克时她能从那双硕大无比的眼睛里看到自己鲜血淋漓的倒影。同类相吸。他们理所当然地靠近，然后上床。和布鲁斯的情事同样争分夺秒，却又和希尔截然不同。他们失控地撕咬、尖叫，男人过快的心搏压抑着一阵青一阵白的肤色；而黑寡妇甚至隐隐期待着那个绿色巨人破茧而出，把她撕碎。巨大的性器在她的身体里摩擦，而她跟随着加速，再加速，他们在暴烈的节奏里精疲力竭，如同一种空虚的解脱。

布鲁斯完全是她以前的翻版。她早该知道的。自暴自弃的愤怒。丢盔弃甲的狼狈。就连逃跑的懦弱都如出一辙。但除了相拥取暖之外，娜塔莎本来也没有期待更多。布鲁斯揪着头发，歇斯底里地呐喊着说他们没有未来；可和家庭和孩子都没有关系，娜塔莎想，最好的可能就是世界和平，局势稳定，而他们就能在一起，故作坚强地伪装自己的过去，终有一天就可以说服彼此去相信幸福真的存在。然而布鲁斯光是连面对伤口本身就疼痛得走不下去。娜塔莎清楚地记得男人把她推开时眼底的惊惶，如同当年那个纽约的夜，她从希尔公寓窗台上恐慌地逃离。被人拒之门外的黑寡妇冷漠地钉在原地，红着眼睛，但没有泪水。反正历史相似，天道轮回，不知道该说可悲还是可笑。索科维亚从天上掉下来之后，弗瑞主动过来提醒她布鲁斯还活着，黑寡妇一时间没能分辨这究竟是善意还是嘲讽。

她都苟延残喘地活下来了，而他当然会活下去，直到骗过自己或是彻底灭亡。

那天晚上娜塔莎久违地找了希尔。可她们不上床已经好多年。希尔穿着睡袍，但端着平板，显然还在加班，开门时表情都有掩饰不住的诧异。娜塔莎伸手去解她衣带时被人按住，希尔淡淡地说了一句：布鲁斯还活着。连似笑非笑的口吻都和早上的弗瑞别无二致。无来由的狂怒卷走了她。

“这不重要，我只是跟他上床。”娜塔莎说，“就跟和你一样。”

黑寡妇用上了格斗技巧，猝不及防的希尔连反应的机会都没有。双膝磕在木制地板上的声音沉闷又响亮，她一手掐着希尔的后颈，一手解开裤子，然后骑在了希尔脸上。有那么一刻娜塔莎以为希尔会咬过来，在把她推开，掀翻在地，然而没有。希尔托着她的大腿，让她靠在墙角边，以熟悉的力道舔弄着。湿润的唇只是温和地掠过她的私处，温暖的舌浸润着濡湿的穴口，细小的电流自腹部开始电闪蛇形地窜起来。半小时后娜塔莎贴着墙软下来。身体还在抖。眼神还有些涣散，仅存的理智让她努力聚焦，对上希尔那张被她糟蹋得一塌糊涂的脸。透明粘腻的液体淌在她的鼻尖、脸颊和嘴角上，而希尔除了微微的皱眉外竟然还是表情空白。希尔跪坐在她对面，蓝眼睛定定地望着她。娜塔莎努力克制住别过头去的欲望，强迫自己直视那双眼。她知道自己姿态狼狈，却佯装镇定，勉勉强强地勾了一边嘴角，嘶哑道一句谢，说我五分钟后就走。不回床上？希尔安静地问。娜塔莎尖锐地笑出声来，难道你需要吗？黑寡妇的声音有些刺耳，别装得好像很公平，我用不着你的同情。

我不需要。希尔果然摇了摇头。再来却伸手，掌心贴住了黑寡妇汗湿的脸颊：可我想要。

她们终究还是回到了床上。娜塔莎直接摸向了她腿心，却被人把手拉向乳房。希尔微微闭上眼，吻了过来。从头开始——黑寡妇听到希尔在吻的间隙模糊的声音。还带着指挥官改不掉的命令语气。舌头窜了进来，卷紧了娜塔莎，在狭小的空间中紧密缠绕。她们接过吻，当然，但从来都只是目的明确的短暂前戏，而非这种看不到尽头的纠缠。娜塔莎刚开始时有些不耐烦，脑里还在胡思乱想：希尔是认真的，可那么认真做什么？她刚才分明还在工作，平板可怜地丢在地上无人问津。然而希尔不容置疑的吻持续地搅动她的口腔，娜塔莎慢慢就想不下去了。交叠的呼吸越喘越快。滚烫的乳尖越磨越挺。箍住的手臂越收越紧。快感和体验像涨潮的海水，逐步填补被黑暗蚕食殆尽的心脏。她们上过那么多次床，从未有一次像这样完整而漫长。时间感一点一滴地流失，肌肤贴合的汗液交汇着沿着交合的酮体往下淌。半明半暗的光线下，希尔深色的发散在雪白的枕头上，娜塔莎翻身坐上来，看到了她的指挥官最美的模样：泛着粉的雪白的肌肤，起伏不定的胸膛，难耐律动的腰身，以及彻底柔软下来的姿态——她从未看过的表情。也许是只有她一个人得以看见的表情。总是英挺的眉线皱起来弧度也温和，总是清澈的蓝眼被水雾泡开，总是镇定的唇翼微微张开，念着模糊不清的絮语，要求加速的脏话又或是渴求呼唤的姓名。茫然的。失控的。无助的。仓促的。娜塔莎再度想起她窥探的那个夜，希尔仰起脸来的真实表情也是这样吗？让最私密的自我曝露在自己眼前不要紧吗？如果就这样做到最后的话，强大如她也愿意在黑寡妇面前哭出来吗？

娜塔莎沉默地俯下身去，吻遍希尔的身体。希尔的喘息随着她的抚弄变成呻吟，深一些，再深一些，娜塔莎想，于是手指抖到底时听见了希尔破碎的浪叫。穴口的液体喷溅出来，早已涣散的蓝眼睛蓦然睁大，眼角积蓄的泪水终究抵抗不住地心引力，沿着脸颊滴落到发里。娜塔莎伸手去抹那滴消失的泪花，轻声问道：“为什么？”

“什么为什么？”

黑寡妇亲了亲希尔眼角的泪光。“这个。” 

“只是一个交换。”

“……话说清楚。”

“你所想的那个怪物早就不存在了，娜塔莎。”希尔疲倦地笑了笑，“至少我很相信这一点。”

娜塔莎发出一声轻微的呜咽。希尔靠在她肩窝里，还在平复喘息。黑暗的沉默过去很久，黑寡妇才沙哑地接口：“这不是我要问的问题。”

“嗯？”

“你……”娜塔莎短促地说，却又骤然失声，再开口时嗓音失神落魄，“但我也一无所有。我没什么可以为你做的。”

“啊。”希尔含糊地点点头，攀着肩膀去吻她的脸，“可你已经做了，不是吗？”

她们做了一个晚上。从正面。从后背。跪着。趴着。六九式。剪刀腿。床单一次又一次地湿透，又被沸腾的体温反复蒸干。起先还是互相满足，直到希尔说再来一遍。再一遍。后半夜希尔连续高潮六次，娜塔莎半边手臂都在抖，隔天可能抬不起来。但无所谓。最后一次时希尔整个人软在她怀里，似哭似笑地喊着娜塔莎的名字，眼泪断了线般流淌着，哭得像个小孩子，胡乱地扯着黑寡妇索吻。滚烫的身体缩在娜塔莎怀里抖，说想要，全部给我，亲我，抱抱我，支离破碎的声音沙得不成样子，以为是命令句结果末尾竟然还补了个可不可以，是指挥官在这个宇宙里根本不会说出口的祈使句。娜塔莎轻声哄她。都给你。抱着你。陪着你。我在。希尔像一头幼兽撞在她的胸口上，冰凉的泪水贴着她的心搏。这也许是指挥官这辈子积攒到现在的所有眼泪和所有软弱。清晨的微光从窗帘缝隙里透出来，世界仍然混乱不堪，但黑寡妇感到前所未有的安定。

她低头亲了亲希尔的发顶。“谢谢你的交换。”

无处安放的恐惧。压抑到底的软弱。她们彼此最致命的弱点。

希尔在她怀里睡着了。娜塔莎试图调换一个让她更舒服的姿势，然而希尔把她抱得很紧，像是无声的依赖。未来如何不再重要，可能的发展也懒得去揣测，此时此刻的宁静就胜过永恒。她们往后的每一次都会如同第一次一样，柔软又坚韧地支撑下去，直至世界和她们都将获得最后的救赎。

黑寡妇在指挥官的额上落下一个亲吻，在早餐吃些什么的散漫念头里陷入安心的梦境。

** （全文完） **


End file.
